911
by MiaAndOak
Summary: I watched the T.V. in horror. A plane had crashed into the Twin Towers. Dedicated to victims and families of 9/11.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! This is probably going to be a three shot. I did a research paper on 9/11, and… I can't even find words. Anyway, this is in Nina's P.O.V., when 9/11 happened. Nina's Gran just came for a visit, and she was in Flight 77, the plane that passengers bravely took over to try to land safely. Unfortunately, the terrorists were too strong. They did manage not to crash into the original target, The White House. This is for the brave souls on that plane. I cannot find words to thank you enough. They did all die, but this is for everyone else involved, or whose families were involved in 9/11. Even if you saw it, this isn't even a fraction of what fear came that day. I should have another one shot coming soon, but only one since I decided to write this early.**

**God Bless those who lost loved ones in 9/11. I know I cannot even write that would compare to your fear, anger, and sadness. You have my respect. :]**

* * *

><p>"Nina, I am sure everything is fine! New York buildings always have a plan, and everyone is evacuating as we speak." Fabian said, putting a hand on my shoulder. He was trying to comfort me, as always. He jinxed it, may I add.<p>

"… and it seems that people on the top floors cannot evacuate because the stairs are blocked." The news reporter continued, acting like he had more important things to do.

"What the hell is that?" I screamed pointing to TV., as I saw a small, dark flying object crash into the Twin Towers.

The house went silent. Everyone's eyes popped out of their heads. Even Alfie didn't make an alien comment.

"… Gran… GRAN! THAT WAS A PLANE! A FUCKING PLANE! SHE COULD BE DEAD! WHAT IF THAT WAS HER PLANE!" I screamed at the whole house, aggravated and speechless. I turned away from the TV., and looked up at Fabian. Everyone's eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Fabian! That's my HOME! That's my GRAN!" I said, starting to cry. Patricia, Amber, Mara, Mick, Alfie, Jerome, Trudy and Fabian all gasped. I turned around, my hair spinning.

A second plane had hit.

* * *

><p>Short I know, but the next chapter should be longer. Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fellow readers! Im on my way home from my weekend somewhere (you actually think I would tell you where I am?). Listening to Born This Way by Gaga. Im drinking some Red Bull so I can stake awake and WRITE! I was born this way! Mmmm oh yeah! And my dog next to me takes up three and a half seats. Good thing I am skinner that I used to! Anyway a few people were confused about this. What I am trying to show… well Nina and the house were 16 and 17 when this happened. 9/11 happened in 2001, but just picture it if they were this age when it happened. Does that make more sense?**

A second plane had hit the Twin Towers.

_My uncle._

_My brother._

_My gran._

_My dad's best friend._

_I could NOT loose them like I lost my parents. Who would I go with? I had no more family! My uncle doesn't have a wife. My mom doesn't have any siblings. _Thoughts crowded my mind.

I fell to my knees in horror of the screen.

"Nina… Nina…" I know Fabian couldn't say it would be okay. Because no one in the WORLD knew if it would be all right. He pulled me into a hug. I never showed my fears, but a few tears slid down my cheek. Fabian quickly helped me up, and wiped my tears away. I put my forehead against his chest, and started to bawl, letting my emotions take over.

Mara was crying, because her brother too, worked in the Twin Towers. Mick had his arms around her. Amber was bawling, like me. Amber might be a shopaholic, but she definitely cared about others. Patricia wasn't crying, but had her head down in sorrow. Alfie was with Amber, patting her back. (AN.- this takes place after Prom) Trudy was like Amber, both so close and caring. So she was crying too. Amber and Trudy had always been close after Amber's mom died when she was three. So did Trudy's. Jerome was just sitting. His sister was on a business trip in New York. In the Trade Centers. He didn't know which one, but it was a possibility that it was those towers. Those majestic, proud landmarks. Fabian just looked stunned, and was trying to hold it in, and comfort me.

I looked up at him, my mascara on his shirt, along with some black tears. He kissed my forehead, set me on the couch and went to the kitchen. I kept watching the Towers covered with smoke. If you haven't seen the Twin Towers, they are huge, 110 stories. Along with four other buildings that make up the World Trade Center. Four hundred thousand (400,000) companies with over one hundred twenty-five thousand visitors each day.

The smoke was the blackest black. When I turned on the news after a call from my friend, I thought it was a movie. So I flipped through channels, then the sharp pain came upon me. This was real. I had screamed quiet loudly, and everyone came in the common room, Fabian and Amber first, for they had heard my scream before with the whole Rufus situation.

Fabian came back with a hot chocolate with marshmallows for the whole house with some cookies. He put the rainbow marshmallows in mine, and I gave a sad smile to him. _Like the kind Grum made. _(Grum= Gran. I call my Gran that, so I can relate a little more. Just go with it k?)

The news just kept going on. Every word just seemed to pierce my heart. The news reporter seemed a little more worried now, and more emotion in his voice. I could hear one woman in the background crying hysterically. She probably knew someone in the Towers.

"And operators have been getting calls from inside the buildings. One call was from a man on one airplane who had managed to get a hold of a phone. He said that the pilots are dead, and some passengers have been stabbed with box cutter knives. The hijackers are trying to steer the plane back around, heading to the White House. He and some other will try to take over the plane, and crash it somewhere else. And we al…" A deep rumbling cut him off. I stood up.

"NO!" I screamed. I fell to the floor. "PLEASE NO! P-p-lease!" But it was too late. The rumbling had grown and grew. A violent shake had shaken the camera, even miles away from the Tower. The skyscraper came down vertically in a blink of an eye. It was like a mushroom of smoke. I can't even explain it. Even now, it hurts. The smoke traveled, at a speed of at least 190 m.p.h.

"TYLER!" Mara screamed, with agony in her voice. "Tyler…. Tyler…" She fell to the floor, like me. We both pounded our fists on the carpet, and crawled over and hugged each other. I could see in her eyes the fear. The terror. The emotion. Fabian got on the floor with me, and kneeled. I put my head in his lap. The helplessness was unbearable. The anger I had was indescribable. My home. The poor, innocent lives of the citizens of New York. And tourists.

The wife's sobs had turned into blood screams. So had mine.

"THAT'S NOT P-p-p-posssiblleee! Who did this? What about Grum? And Uncle John? And Trevor!" My hands were in my hair now. I was gasping for air. Something was constricting my lungs.

Amber was rubbing her eyes, while Trudy was hugging her. For once, I didn't think she cared about her makeup. Mick was stroking Mara's hair. Jerome had his hands in his hair. We all knew his parent didn't really care about him, so he had always looked up to Stephanie. His older sister was there to help him grow up. From dressing him in the morning, to sending Christmas gifts. But probably not this year. What about Gran? And Uncle John? And my basically second dad! And Eric? Eric… he was the guy I looked up to. The brother that would beat up anyone who hurt me. Who gave my first boyfriend a freaking, painful black eye.

Fabian quickly turned off the TV. Exhausted and traumatized, my vision went black.

**Well? It's longer. Five pages! Oww my back hurts! Anyway please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

GOOD DAY! : P Nothing to say, except my teacher is back after getting in a motorcycle accident. He broke his collarbone, seven ribs, his shoulder, and punctured a lung. Its not explainable how awful those X-rays looked. His collarbone was sticking out of his skin. One of his ribs was visible, because it had gone through the muscle. It was one of the best weeks of his life he said. Because he got to show a lot of people the Glory of God. : D

Disclaimer: what goes here again? I think you know.

Nina's P.O.V.

I woke up sitting on the couch with a cool cloth against my head. A person lay next to me on the floor, sleeping. I took the towel off my face and peered down to see that it was. Fabian of course. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity.

Why the heck was I on the couch? And wh-

Oh no. Oh no. NO!

"NO!" I screamed, waking up Fabes, who jumped up, ready to defend me.

"Nina what is it?" He asked, looking around.

"… That… wasn't a dream was it?" I said, sending shivers up my spine.

"Nina, im so sorry." He said, wrapping me in a tight hug. I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. One… then two… then hundreds of tears started coming down my face.

I guess I woke everyone up with my bloody scream, because Jerome, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Patricia and Trudy came to the common room. They all looked down, knowing that I knew the truth. I squished my eyes shut, eventually stopping the flow of water.

I cannot write all the thoughts filling my mind at the time. But the one that kept coming back was, _is it still going on? _

"Fabian?" I asked slowly, "Is… is it over?" He looked over at Trudy. I forgot that when she took over Victors place, they put another TV in.

"Yes love, it is. Everyone has been evacuated." That took about 1 million tons of my chest. Only a fraction of the total though.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About… I would say half a day." Patricia said, speaking for the first time. A half a day?

"A half a day?" I said, repeating my thoughts. Everyone slowly nodded. Well, what about Gran? And Trevor! And Uncle Tyler! And Lucy's dad? And all those innocent lives?

"Have they… ya know… said who has…. Died?" I managed to choke out.

"No." Said a few in union.

I needed to get home. Back to New York.

Yep that's it! Haha! Just kidding!

"Nina! Nina love, wake up! We've landed." My boyfriend said.

It's been a week since the… attack took place. Luckily, Fabian's dad is a pilot and owns a plane. He graciously took us back to America.

"Oh." I said quietly as I sat up. Fabian gave me a quick kiss, and helped me stand. We held hands as we went over to Mr. Rutter.

"Thank you sir. I cannot even explain how much this means to me." I said, almost crying.

"Your welcome. Any time. Now lets get your bags off, shall we?" He said smiling. Fabian, Mr. Rutter and I got off the plane. Fabian and his dad put the luggage in a waiting limo. Did I mention that they were quite wealthy? I mean, you think Anubis costs nothing?

I said goodbye to Mr. Rutter, and Fabian and I were off, to go see my home.

New York, here I come.

This is the end until the next chapter. Its short, but I am coming out with TWO more things today, so chill. Another song fic and another chapter of Girly Things. REVIEW! : D Also, I know my song fics are not the best, but give me some CC so I can learn. Thanks!

Oak: You need a lot of advice.

Mia: Shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

I closed my eyes. I felt a hand grab mine. I gritted my teeth. The emotion I was feeling was unexplainable. Shivers ran up my spine. I wanted to open my eyes. But then I would come back to reality. Sweet, bitter reality. But I had to. There was no escape. There were chains holding me back. Just torturing me. Flaming hot chains. They forced me back to the true world. I opened my eyes.

The scene was getting worse every time I saw it. I slowly walked forward, every step seemed like poison barbs digging into my feet. Only once has Fabian seen me cry. But I couldn't hold it back anymore. I turned to face him, and bolted into his arms. He held me tightly, but softly. Fabian stroked my hair, and said nothing. I felt comfort. But not like before. When I was done with my hysterical scene, I turned to face the landscape.

It seemed like a modern battlefield.

Only about ten feet of building stood. From that majestic, 110 story building turned to rubbish in a week and a half. I brought my head up to the sky. The black and gray sky. The sun and blue sky had seemed to slowly drift away. All that wasn't gray was an American flag that stood on a pole, waving in the sky. But even the white had turned a dark ash color from the polluted air.

Let me fill you in. Gran was dead.. Everyone but my brother was dead. Jerome was comforting Mara. He had no family left. A few years after he came to boarding school he received a letter. His parents had died in a shipwreck. His sister was all he had left. Until now.

But I know one thing.

A body is only a resting place for a soul. Gran and everyone else was still alive in a sense. I still am sad. But its life. It cannot be changed. I will stay strong. That is what Gran would want me to do.

Something suddenly interrupted my thoughts, and hit my eye. I looked up.

A ray of sunshine had come through the dust.

**That's it. Short yes, but I wanted to finish it. I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Check out my other story that I just published. And please vote of allyouneedislove1797's poll on her profile. To find her, go to my favorite authors. Thanks! You guys are the best.**


End file.
